


My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

by nerdy_farm_girl



Series: Tumblr Fic [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm of the afternoon is broken by the roar of what she thinks is a motorcycle coming down her street. She shifts until she can see over the porch rail, frowning slightly. The last she knew, nobody in her neighborhood even had a motorcycle, and this street wasn’t exactly popular with thru traffic. It’s not a motorcycle exactly, but a dirt bike, bright green with number 32 bold on the white plastics. The guy riding it is hot, that is apparent even with the helmet covering his face. He’s wearing a tight gray tank top, showing off tan, muscular arms and well defined shoulders. Lydia sits up a little straighter, beyond curious to see where this guy is going.</p>
<p>He pulls into the McCall’s driveway, knocking the kickstand down before setting his feet firmly on the ground. The helmet comes off in a smooth motion, and Lydia feels her jaw drop.</p>
<p>What. The. Hell.</p>
<p>When exactly did Scott McCall get so hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	My First Kiss Went A Little Like This

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my fic extravaganza, a request for [Alex <3](http://queerlyalex.tumblr.com). 
> 
> 29\. shippy au where one doesn’t know how to kiss & the other teaches them step by step & it turns into this hot makeout session & ‘wow i did not know you could do that’

It’s strange, Lydia thinks, that she’ll be leaving Beacon Hills for college in less than a month. She’s lived in this little town since first grade, and she’s kind of loved it since her next door neighbor held her hand on the bus so that she wouldn’t cry. Everyone is always talking about how badly they want to leave, to get out of town and never come back. Lydia wants to go, she does, but at the same time… she’s going to miss this place and the friends she’s made and the simple ways of a small town. It’s the nostalgia that has her stretched across the front porch swing, the summer reading assigned to all incoming freshmen at Berkeley propped open against her knees. There’s birds singing and the faint sound of a lawn mower and just the gentlest of breezes, and it’s absolutely perfect.

The calm of the afternoon is broken by the roar of what she thinks is a motorcycle coming down her street. She shifts until she can see over the porch rail, frowning slightly. The last she knew, nobody in her neighborhood even had a motorcycle, and this street wasn’t exactly popular with thru traffic. It’s not a motorcycle exactly, but a dirt bike, bright green with number 32 bold on the white plastics. The guy riding it is hot, that is apparent even with the helmet covering his face. He’s wearing a tight gray tank top, showing off tan, muscular arms and well defined shoulders. Lydia sits up a little straighter, beyond curious to see where this guy is going.

He pulls into the McCall’s driveway, knocking the kickstand down before setting his feet firmly on the ground. The helmet comes off in a smooth motion, and Lydia feels her jaw drop.

What. The. Hell.

When exactly did Scott McCall get so hot?

Of course, she finished senior year first semester and took classes at the community college for the rest of the year, and she’d left immediately after graduation to go visit Allison in France for a month. So really, she couldn’t remember actually  _seeing_  Scott since sometime in the fall of last year. This change deserved further investigation.

“Scott!” she yells, waving at him over the porch railing. He smiles at her, that same sweet smile that she still remembers from her first day of first grade. She and her mom had walked down to the bus stop at the end of the street, joining the other kids and a few parents that lived in the neighborhood. Lydia had been nervous and sad, she wanted to go back to her old school with her friends from last year. She remembers her mom chatting with a women with long dark curls and bright purple scrubs. There was a little boy there too, with big dark eyes and long lashes and floppy hair.

“I’m Scott!” he said, waving at her almost shyly. Lydia had just smiled at him, but when the bus came and they were assigned a seat together, she was grateful. They had been halfway to school when she’d started to shake, and Scott had just held her hand little hand in his own, ensuring her that she was going to love their school, and that he had the bestest friend in the world named Stiles, and that she could definitely come play with them at recess.

Of course, they had been in different classes, and Lydia had found herself a new group of friends, and she never really became  _close_  with Scott. But they were next door neighbors, and he’d come and swim in her pool on the hottest days of summer, and she’d sometimes help him with homework and she always cheered for him when he actually got to play during lacrosse games. And even though Lydia was part of the “popular” crowd, Scott always smiled at her in the halls, and sat beside her on the bus and would always bring the newspaper up to the porch for her mom. What she’s getting at, is that Scott McCall is the nicest guy she’s ever met. He’s always been the exact  _opposite_  of the type of guy she was into, but he was still a good kid.

Except  _apparently_  he’s started working out, and Lydia wonders just how shallow she might be. Was it really Scott’s looks that had been holding her back? She thinks about it for a moment, watching Scott climb off his bike and amble towards her across their front yards. He’s wearing these tight camo pants and Timberland boots and the whole thing is just strangely fashionable for him and unbelievable attractive.

“Hey Lydia,” his voice sounds about the same, low and soft and familiar. He leans against the porch railing, bracing himself with his arms, and Holy Mother of God he’s even got a tattoo on his left bicep. Lydia’s mouth goes dry.

“I haven’t seen you in forever,” she says, her voice coming out scratchy. She ignores it and pats the seat next to her, feeling victorious when Scott grins and joins her on the swing. “Nice tatt.”

“Thanks,” Scott stretches his arm across the back of the wing, pushing them slowly with one toe pressed against the floor. “So how’s life been?”

“Good,” Lydia shrugs, shifting around until she’s sitting sideways but facing him, her knees pulled up to her chin. “Just got back from visiting Allison.” Scott’s smile seems to warm even more, and she can’t help but notice that his crooked jaw line somehow makes him look even _more_  handsome.

“How’s Al?” She remembers then the way Scott would stare at Allison in class, always carrying her books and chatting quietly with her about her day. How Allison would blush whenever Lydia mentioned Scott. She’s  _jealous_  and she hates it. She had no right to Scott, no claim. And Scott deserves someone nice and kind and quiet like Allison, not a self-proclaimed bitch like herself.

“She’s good, fluent in French now,” she forces a smile, tilting her head to the side. “Did you guys ever date?”

Scott flushes and ducks his head, rubbing at the back of his neck with his right hand.

“Nah,” he says quietly. “I was too chicken to ask her out… and then she left so…” He shrugs and drops his hand, glancing at Lydia shyly.

“Do you still want to date her?” She asks, because she might be attracted to Scott, but she’s not a horrible person and would gladly give him Allison’s email if he still wanted to speak with her. Scott shrugs again, fingers picking at a hole in his pants.

“I mean, I still think she’s awesome and everything but… I don’t know about the long distance thing…”

Lydia nods in agreement, watching him thoughtfully while they swing. Her curiosity is getting the best of her, and she just has to  _know_  if he’s dating anyone, or thinking about dating anyone, or hooking up with anyone or… well, whatever.

“You must have all the girls after you know. Guys too.” She says teasingly, enjoying the way he flushes all the way from the base of his neck to the tips of his ears. “Come on McCall, who’s the lucky person that snatched you up?” He ducks his chin and laughs in a way that’s almost bitter, and Lydia kind of wishes she hadn’t asked. But then his smile’s back, but there’s something different about it that she can’t place. It’s more like a smirk than an honest grin, and it’s making her stomach do nervous somersaults.

“You know,” he says softly, angling his body just slightly towards hers. “I’ve never even kissed a girl before.” Lydia raises her brows, because  _really_? How have people not been fighting to get all up on  _that_? And Scott is probably the sweetest guy she’s ever met, so it’s not like he’s an asshole or anything. It’s unbelievable. “And I’m kind of nervous about going to college and not like, knowing how, you know?” He’s still smirking, just a little bit, but his cheeks are red too, and it’s so adorable that Lydia might cry. Or jump him. One or the other.

She knows it’s a bad idea as soon as it pops into her head. But Lydia doesn’t usually pass up on the things she wants, and right now, she  _really_  wants to kiss Scott McCall. She tilts her head a little, letting her eyes rove across his face.

“Do you want me to teach you?”

It occurs to her briefly that he could say no, that he might be too embarrassed, or maybe he doesn’t want to kiss  _her_. But Scott smiles and nods, his eyes shining brightly. “Okay.” She uncurls her legs and shifts closer to him, eventually pushing herself onto her knees next to him. There’s still something in his expression that she can’t place, maybe a little bit of mischief. There’s nothing malicious about it, so she continues on. “We’ll start off easy, just so I can get a feel for your natural ability.” His lips quirk up a little in the corners, and Lydia knows this is absolutely ridiculous, but she’s set her mind to it now. She braces one hand on his impressively firm chest and leans in slowly, pressing her lips softly to his. Scott tilts his head just slightly, not necessarily deepening the kiss but making it better, his lips just slightly chapped and warm beneath hers. It’s short, but it’s  _good_  and Lydia has to stop herself from taking it further. There’s warmth and want flooding Lydia’s body, and she pulls back just enough to be able to look into his eyes. She can’t remember ever feeling quite like this after a simple kiss, her skin too tight and her heart too fast, her hands so close to shaking. Scott’s eyes are so dark and she can’t tell where his pupils end and the irises begin, but they’re practically sparkling and so beautiful.

“Was that okay?” He asks, and she kind of wants to tell him that he’s an idiot and  _of course_  it was okay, can’t he see how badly she wants him? Instead she nods and reaches for his hands, placing one on her waist and the other on her cheek.

“It’s important to touch the person you’re kissing,” she instructs, forcing herself to remember that this is a  _learning_  experience here. It has nothing to do with wanting to feel his calloused fingers dragging across her skin, or anything like that. “And this time we’ll try for a little longer. Just… do what comes naturally, I’ll tell you if it’s wrong.”

She kisses him again, once more starting off with just a simple press of her lips to his. He surprises her by moving the hand on her cheek to curl around the back of her head, fingers gripping her hair. She sighs against his lips, and then he’s sucking on her bottom lip, pulling a low moan from her throat. It’s surprising to say the least, but Lydia rolls with it, running her tongue along his cupid’s bow, letting him angle her face just the way he wants. He pulls her into his lap, the swing creaking and swinging wildly beneath them. Lydia doesn’t even notice, everything just fading out except for the warm slide of his tongue against hers and the gentle tug of his hands in her hair. The kiss has turned sloppy, their lips smacking against each other and little moans slipping from both of their lips. Scott kisses across her jaw, scraping his teeth across her ear lobe. It sends a jolt of  _want_  straight to her core, and she realizes belatedly that there’s no way in Hell that this is Scott McCall’s first kiss.

“Scott,” she pants, pushing up on his chest so that she can look down into his face. “I thought you said you hadn’t kissed anyone before?” He grins at her, and it’s crooked and a little bit proud and a hell of a lot of hot.

“I haven’t kissed a  _girl_  before,” he says, and Lydia narrows her eyes. What a little shit. “You didn’t ask me about any other genders.” Oh, he’s definitely proud of himself, and that cocky little smirk on his face makes her want to do bad, bad things to him.

“Scott McCall, did you plan this?”

He bites his lip and blushes, and all of a sudden he’s back to the little boy who moves turtles out of the road and played Marco Polo in the pool with her and sticks up to bullies on the playground. “Maybe?” He says, shy but a little bit hopeful. She realizes then that she wants him, all of him, from the sweet, helpful next door neighbor to the hot guy on the dirt bike. She wants Scott’s everything.

All Lydia can do is kiss him again, and hope that she can keep kissing him for the foreseeable future.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come hang out on [tumblr](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com)!


End file.
